The radiance information that can be perceived by the human eye is couple of orders higher than what a typical charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensors, in a camera phone, can capture. One existing solution for capturing higher radiance information from the scene is to take multiple images of the scene with one or more exposure values and then combine them to create a high dynamic range (HDR) image. However, this solution requires taking multiple images and there is a chance for motion to occur when taking the multiple images due to either dynamic scenes or camera shake across the multiple images. There are many existing techniques to handle the dynamic scenes and camera shake across the multiple images. However, these techniques do not guarantee perfect registration in all cases and all regions of the HDR image. Further, these techniques do not handle problems associated with the dynamic scenes, such as ghosting artifacts and the like.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.